Handle the Sensation
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Kim is an Ex-popstar who used to be in a girl group but broke up because of a secret. Can the Wasabi Worroirs help get the band back together and then some?


"KIM, KIM WHERE ARE YOU KIM" Mrs. Crawford yelled while running in the dojo franticly.

"Mrs. Crawford, Kim's not here yet what do you need with Kim" Rudy said.

"We'll have you seen her it an emergency" she said.

"No she usually have cheer practice and comes right after" jack said walking next to Rudy.

"What the emergency?" Milton asked.

"A record producer was looking over Kim's old tracks and gave her another record deal" she said excitedly while the guys looked confused.

"Wait Kim didn't tell you did she?" Kim's mom asked sensing their confusion.

"No" Eddie responded. Kim's mom sighed she knew Kim would not be happy she talked about her past life but it was Kim's closest friends.

"Kim used to be a…. oh what do you call it? Uh pop star yeah that right" Kim's mom said as the guys looked at her blankly then busted out laughing.

"What so funny" she asked confused.

"Kim a pop star Kim doesn't even sing" Milton said.

"Yeah I can't imagine Kim on stage" jerry laughed harder thinking of Kim's dance moves.

"It true she used to when she was 8 years old with 3 other girls named Adrianne, Lexi, and Thaila. They were a girl group called Ambous" she said.

"Why Ambous?" jack asked.

"It was catchy" she replied.

"Can you show us one of their songs? Rudy asked

"Sure" Mrs. Crawford said while pulling out her laptop for the bag she had and typing in some letters and gave it to us.

"This one is personally my favorite Kim wrote it also it really defines her"

"She wrote songs at the age of 8?" Milton asked.

"She is a very smart blonde" Mrs. Crawford smirked as the video playe

_**Adrianne: **_**When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.**

**_Kim_: ****It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.**

**_Lexi_: ****I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,**

**_Thaila_: ****Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.**

_**[CHORUS – ALL:]**_**  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.**

_**[ALL:]**_**  
****Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing**

_**[CHORUS – ALL]**_**  
**_**  
**__**[ALL:]**_**  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**  
**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**  
**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.**  
**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**  
**For a handsome prince to come and save me**  
**On I will survive**  
**Unless somebody's on my side**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**  
**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**  
**Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.**  
**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**  
**For a handsome prince to come and save me**  
**On I will survive**  
**Unless somebody's on my side**  
**Don't wanna depend on no one else.**  
**I'd rather rescue myself.**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**  
**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**  
**Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.**  
**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**  
**For a handsome prince to come and save me**  
**On I will survive**  
**Unless somebody's on my side**  
**Don't wanna depend on no one else.**  
**I'd rather rescue myself.**

"Wow" the guys said after.

"They were awesome" Eddie shouted.

"I know" Mrs. Crawford smiled.

"SWAG!" jerry yelled.

"Why did they break up?" jack asked.

"No one knows, they never fought for real, they never really argue after one night of a concert at 10 they announced that they quit, I kept asking Kim why but she would just say 'it's complicated and I won't understand'. After they broke up they were 10 years old and so Kim and I moved to Seaford so people won't recognize her as much" she explained.

Just then Kim walked thought the door and looked up to see what was on the computer screen.

"Oh shit"

**A/N: I know I suppost to be working on the other stories and I am, i'm just a little stuck also other ideas are popping into my head so yeah. Anyway I know I choose an old cheeath girls song for the story but this song really fits Kim's personailty don't cha think? Also i know it's short but bear with me i will try to make it longer next time. Sorry for any incorrect spelling or grammer it was kind of last mintue and it late. So till next time :)**


End file.
